Her Final Decision
by greg9570
Summary: Jimmy is fraught with pressing emotions over Cindy's coquettish behavior towards Timmy. His confrontation with her leads to a surprise result.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or related characters "Her Final Decision" 

**Synopsis: This story supervenes at a point in time after Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3. Essentially, Cindy is still playing mind games with both Timmy and Jimmy, and Jimmy is fed up with it. Enjoy.**

**A crowed gathered around the confines of Retroville Elementary School as another argument formed between Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex. However, this one was to take a turn for the worst-**

"**Shut up, Vortex! Don't play me for a fool. Go play boyfriend with bucktooth from far, far away!" Jimmy seethed. Cindy Vortex was quite taken aback by this statement, and was ill prepared for a rebuttal.**

"**You're just jealous, Neutron! What's the matter? Can't handle a little competition?" Cindy retorted. **

"**Competition? Oh, I can handle that just fine. But don't go gallivanting around like a cherub for a guy if you're not going to follow through. You clearly like him more, so go to him." Jimmy growled.**

"**I'm sure that's what you want, isn't it, NERD tron. You want me to go away so you can go back paying attention to Miss Betty!"**

"**I feel nothing for Betty, Vortex! I gave that up a long time ago. I did everything you wanted me to do, and now you like another guy. Fair enough, but quit playing games with me."**

"**Maybe you're the one playing games, Neutron!"**

"**Am not.**

"**Are too."**

"**Am not."**

"**Are too."**

"**At least I made my mind up, Vortex. All you do is play pretend. I'm good for you one minute, and when bucktooth lover comes around, you drop me like a hot potato!" Jimmy screamed.**

"**Well, he pays attention to me, and you don't," Cindy replied.**

"**What? I take you on trips with me, shower you in affection, and do everything I can to please you, and you still make a mockery of me. Well, I've had it.!"**

"**Well, so have I. And for your information, Spewtron, I do like Timmy more. So there!"**

**Jimmy was left with a very unsettled feeling after this. Ignoring cajoling from his friends to listen to reason, he sauntered back to his lab. Raindrops began to pour on his head, but he expressed a very stoic view to them. When he finally arrived back at his lab, he was greeted with a surprise. Cindy was standing there.**

"**Well, are you going to just stand there and let me soak, or let me in?" she questioned.**

"**What?" Jimmy fumed, "in the world, are you doing here!"**

"**Touchy, aren't we?" Cindy retorted. "Open the darn door before I kick your big-headed butt!"**

"**Fine, fine," Jimmy grumbled, reaching to pull a hair out of his head, but Cindy stopped him.**

"**Don't worry. I've got it," she stated as she pulled a small, brown follicle out of her pocket.**

"**What are you doing with one of my hairs, and how did you get it?" Jimmy inquired, slightly freaked out.**

"**Oh, I've had it," Cindy replied, in a very nonchalant way.**

"**Whatever. Watch the chute," Jimmy said as they both fell down.**

**As they landed in his lab, they were greeted by a surprise.**

"**Timmy Turner?" Cindy exclaimed with glee.**

"**What are you doing here, Turner?" Jimmy demanded, seething with rage.**

"**Oh, not much. I just used your warp hole thingy to come see Cindy."**

"**It's not a "thingy," it's a trans-dimensional…"**

"**Whatever, big head. You're boring me," Timmy stated while putting his hand over his mouth to indicate a stifled yawn. "Anyway, shall we, Cindy? I was thinking my place," Timmy said smugly.**

"**Of course, Timmy," Cindy said, folding her hands in delight.**

"**Bye, Mr. Smart guy who can't keep a girl," Timmy taunted.**

"**What!" Jimmy exclaimed.**

"**I said you can't keep a girl," Timmy repeated.**

"**Oh, really?" Jimmy questioned.**

"**Yea. Cindy's mine, so I guess that makes her not yours."**

"**She was mine until you swooped in and took her away from me."**

"**She wants to be away from you, Neutron. She's got me now."**

"**You impudent, puerile… ugh. Are you prepared to take care of her? Are you prepared to devote your entire life to enriching her and showering her with compassion. Are you prepared for that commitment, Turner, or are you looking for a one-night stand?" Jimmy shouted.**

"**Chill, dude," Timmy said, a little bit freaked out.**

"**No, I will not chill!" Jimmy shouted at the top of his lungs. "I love this girl more than life itself. I love her more than science. I love her more than myself. She is everything I've ever wanted. She's funny, cute, independent, fiery, and, most of all, brilliant. Even when I was pretending to like other girls, I still loved her. I am prepared to do anything for her. I will pay attention to her. I haven't done enough of that, and I wish she knew how truly sorry I was."**

As Jimmy began to calm down, he came upon a realization. 

"**Turner," he said at almost an inaudible whisper, "She told me that you were her favorite. I just want her to be happy. I love her enough to let her go. I wanted a future with her, to have children and grow old, but apparently she doesn't want that. I'm sorry," Jimmy said, turning away.**

"**Is all this true, Jimmy?" Cindy asked.**

"**Yes, Cindy, always has been and always will be," he replied. "I just wish you.."**

He was cut off by Cindy's soft lips on his. She practically smothered him. She kissed him as though the world were ending, with all the passion any romantic could ever dream of. Timmy was last agape at what he was witnessing in front of him. From that moment on, Jimmy was Cindy's one and only, and she would never let that go. He always had been, but the gap had been closed. She knew in that moment that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She loved him more than anything in the world, and was just waiting for the right moment to show it. 

**FIN**


End file.
